1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal electromagnetic doorholder and more particularly to an electromagnetic doorholder for a pocket door which is adjustable for use with variance size doors and pockets to enable the visible surface of the door when in its open position to be aligned coplaner with the wall outside of the pocket.
Doorholder assemblies and electromagnetic doorholder assemblies are well known in the art. These known assemblies include fixed electromagnets that maintain a predetermined distance between the door and the wall on which the electromagnet is located. Problems are encountered when the known assemblies are utilized with pocket doors. Generally, pocket doors must be located in a predetermined position when held open so that the visible surface of the door when in its held open position is aligned coplaner with the wall outside of the pocket. This is accomplished with difficulty in the prior art by use of shims when mounting the electromagnet to thereby accommodate various size doors and pockets. The prior art also suffers from the disadvantage that vibration established in the AC coil of the electromagnet is transferred from the electromagnet to the armature which is mounted on the door and then to the door thereby resulting in annoying vibrations in the door when the door is held in its open position by the doorholder assembly.
It is desireable to provide a universal doorholder assembly which is easily adaptable at the job site to doors and pocket constructions of various sizes and which can be adjusted in the field to align the visible surface of the door when in its held open position with the wall in which the pocket is located. Additionally, it is desireable to provide a doorholder assembly which is adaptable to compensate for misalignment between the electromagnetic door holder and the armature which is generally attached to the door.
The present invention describes a new and improved doorholder assembly which is adjustable in the field to enable the visible surface of the door when in its held open position to be precisely aligned coplaner with the wall in which the pocket is disposed, which is adapted to compensate for angular misalignment between the electromagnet and the armature located on the door and which is further adapted to isolate the door from vibration generated upon AC energization of the coil of the electromagnet.
2. Prior Art
The known prior art provides electromagnets which are well known for holding open doors. However, the known electromagnets are not adjustable in the field without shims to allow alignment of the door with the wall in which the pocket is located. Additionally, the rigid construction of the known prior art electromagnetic door holder allows annoying vibrations established upon energization of the electromagnet by an AC current to be passed from the electromagnet to the door.